A Fateful Day
by Lancax
Summary: Force and Flare always lived a normal life; they were always happy and they never had a care in the world. But once that fateful day arrived, the two were faced with an adventure that would soon change their lives... Forever.


**A/N: **This my first story, so I'd really appreciate some comments and feedback, thanks! :)

**Note: **This first chapter is mostly said in first-person point of view, my future chapters will be focused more on third-person point of view.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! (Oh how I wish I could hahaha)**

* * *

**A Fateful Day**

**Chapter 1:** **_The Beginning_**

_You know, it's strange isn't it? How some things happen and we don't even know why. There are things we see but never imagined, things we feel but never thought _

_about, things we experience but never imagined would ever happen. Well, our friend Force here is about to go one a Journey one never imagined, one he'd never_

_have imagined being part of. This is his story and it all started because of that one fateful day._

I hear the birds chirping, the bees buzzing and seeing the sun shining, I wake up to another new day! My name's Force, I'm a Riolu who's been living here for quite a while now, it's been pretty uneventful the past few days and I've had nothing to do.

I had a normal family, normal friends and a pretty normal ol' house. Some things like that make it look like nothing's gonna change, I just thought I'd live like this my whole life, well, I thought I would.

I got outta bed, had some breakfast, got cleaned up, and as I stepped out of my house an orange fox came dashing towards me, it was my best friend Flare. She was my first friend here in Flash Town ever since she moved here 4 years ago.

It's pretty funny, I'm considered the fighter here, but every time we're faced with danger, I always chicken out and Flare always protects me, and I don't think I'd be here if it wasn't for her. All these experiences motivated me to train more, to get stronger and that's when things got pretty weird.

Well, it was time for another day and I got ready as usual, but something seemed off because my parents were gone, and it's strange, they haven't been talking to me for a while, though at this point, I just shrugged it off and got ready for training. While I was out in the middle of the forest, I stumbled across a strange mark, I studied it for quite a while but suddenly, I suddenly found myself flying off and getting knocked out by something I couldn't even see.

As I wake up still feeling dizzy from the blow, I was in a cave somewhere in the forest where I see another Pokemon.

"H-hey, wh-wh-who are you?"

"No need to be scared, it was quite dangerous in that area of the forest, that's the territory of... well, I'd rather not say. I took you here to rest, and I'll guide you back to your Town first thing in the morning, for now, just go on and sleep"

"Well, alright". I agreed, anxious to get home, wondering what Flare is doing right now, is she worried? Has she even noticed I've been gone? Well, I just had to wait.

The next day, I woke up, but the Pokemon was gone, I couldn't even remember what he looked like, so I waited and waited until 2 hours later, a big red Pokemon stepped in, with very sharp claws. I remembered, the Pokemon that saved me last night was a Scizor!

"Sorry I'm late, I had some... work to do."It sounded strange but I just went with it, hoping he could just take me home already to see my parents, and Flare.

We got ready and the next thing I know, we were off back to Flash Town, we didn't really talk on the way back, he just brought me there, getting closer and closer.

"Ok Force, this is as far as I'll go, you know your way around from here don't you? Oh, and could you do me a little favor, don't mention anything you saw out there to anyone in town, the symbol you saw, what you experienced and especially me. Well, good luck on your way back, goodbye."

I wondered why he didn't want me to mention anything, or how he knew that I saw that strange symbol because I clearly remember that I flew off in an off direction away from it, he wasn't hiding anything was he? Well I didn't care at that time, I just continued on by back to Flash Town

I arrived back in Town and the first thing I did was rush over to my house to see my parents and tell them that I was ok, but when I got there, I saw flare, crying in the corner of our living room. She noticed me approaching her and was surprised to see me, more surprised than I've ever seen her.

"Force? Force! It's really you!"

I wondered what this was all about, what does she mean it's really me? Leaving me very confused, I asked her what was going on.

"Well, you see, that one day where you went out to the forest to train some more, your parents just disappeared from the village, we couldn't find them, no one saw them the whole day, and when you disappeared and didn't come back, the whole villaged believed you guys to be... dead."

I was surprised to hear that, I didn't want to, I just wouldn't believe it! How could my parents, the best fighters in the whole town just up and disappear and suddenly just be claimed dead just like that? I just had to know, Flare requested to accompany me, look for them and look for the truth of what's happening, and especially learn about that strange symbol I saw in the forest...

_Know what? I knew this happened for a reason, I knew that there was a whole purposed behind it and I knew I had to find out. This is how my journey starts, off on _

_an adventure with my best friend Flare, searching for the truth and experiencing something we will never forget._

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah that's it so far, hopefully it turned out pretty well and I would really appreciate some advice anyone would give me to help improve how I make these stories, thank you! :)


End file.
